The Book
by Ritalyn
Summary: Part of my Halloween Specials it tells the story of what happened on one Halloween to our Ouran Host Club cast...


**Yay!!! This is probably the last one of the Halloween specials but I might get in the mood to do a last one for Dynasty Warriors **

**PS: I REALLY WANNA OWN TAMAKI :"(**

_**For now enjoy my Halloween Special from Ouran Host**_

**

* * *

T****he Book

* * *

  
**

Footsteps were detected resounding trough the dark and creepy corridors of the huge Ouran High School. Someone was running around its grounds during the night. Everyone in the school knew that it was forbidden to do such an act at that hour and time, but apparently today was different. This young student with dark brown hair could care less for the rules, all that was coursing trough its mind was the bone chilling scream that it had heard earlier.

The young female, disguised as the opposite sex decided to turn in on a sharp corner. It was all sudden and unexpected from her and especially for the four boys racing behind her. However, they kept going without pausing or taking their sweet and lovely time on a much needed breath. Sometimes they wonder what was going on with the short haired girl running ahead of them leading the way. Such a determination was great and admired but the blonde boy had to wonder why it had to be on Halloween!

"Haruhi stop, please." The blonde pleaded, getting ready to faint in the spot.

"No, I will loose it if I don't find it now." Haruhi said with strength in her words, never once stopping her sprint.

Taking another sharp corner, she kept running ahead of the group of boys. A few minutes had passed when she had decided to come to a halt and stop her marathon in place. She never thought she was going to run so much and took in some time to catch her breath. More screams were heard in the background which made her jump but stop before becoming more scared.

Placing her hand on the brim of the door she was standing next to she pushed it open. Staring in to the dark worm hole she was somehow standing in front of. She tried her best so that she would not back away frighten of the dark place and conquered her fears successfully. It was a wonder how she did it but no one would truly know.

"Haruhi." Both Hitachiin brothers came to her in a concerned manor. "What's wrong?" The most sensible of the twins asked.

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do." She spoke her mind, trusting her friends to their fullest.

"Actually is a very dumb thing to do." Kyoya told her, while pushing his glasses.

"And you're here cuz'?" Haruhi muttered showing a tiny bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh yea Kyoya don't you usually sit back on these types of events?" Tamaki asked seriously, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"..." The grim look casted upon the blonde one was enough for no words to be spoken. The dark haired male gave his most mean streak to his best friend and continued on checking some important annotations he had made.

Haruhi ignored the hostility behind her and proceeded to enter the dark and gloomy room. She felt a presence behind her and looked slightly over her shoulder towards where now the orange haired twins stood. They wanted to protect her even thought they knew there was no one in these hallways other than them.

"Do you have to get so close?" Haruhi asked them a stress mark already forming.

"We are?" Both asked once more at the same time.

Paying no attention to them and their closeness Haruhi entered the room fully. She barely recognized the room as her classroom but knew that it had to be here. The darkness had made everything look different as she tried her best to move blindly towards her desk. She heard a few bumping and someone tripping over a chair but tried her best not to laugh.

Away from her searching and balanced self, stood Kyoya, he was over looking the class room with some orange color sunglasses. Thanks to the advanced technology belonging to a simple commoner, he was able to observe the classroom as if it was broad daylight. He had also heard the tumbling of chair and some grunting coming from his right and narrowed his eyes at the person.

'_How can he be so dumb and fall before even getting to the chairs?'_ He thought sickeningly.

The silence of the room was interrupted far more by the laughs coming from the twins. Hikaru was doubled over laughing at his king on the floor next to the door, while the quieter Kaoru was holding lightly to a chair next to him. All the laughs were downed once the purple eyed blonde was capable of getting to his own two feet.

'_Oh no and in front of Haruhi! What will my daughter think of me?'_ Tamaki thought in distress, he didn't knew what to do now.

"Shh. Guys keep quiet!" Haruhi commanded to her noisy companions, they would surely attract a group from the ones scaring to them.

The noisy twins smirked lightly but made sure of not doing any sound, all for the prospect of their friend. She was right about keeping quiet and they separated looking for what Haruhi might be looking for. They knew the class room pretty well and were already going in on the places they thought the small treasure was hidden.

"Umm, hey... Haruhi." Tamaki said once he knew she wouldn't bite his head off.

"Hmm uh?" She signaled she was listening.

"What are we looking for in the first place?" He asked pretty much oblivious to the delicate question.

"Umm, eh... ah. Yea... I'm looking for... a book!" She tried her best to cover her nerves with a giggle.

'_Haruhi giggling...'_ Kaoru thought in wonder, curiosity had taken the best of him. "What book is it? Hikaru and I might have it." He suggested.

"Umm, no, no this is from biology class." She answered while investigating her chair.

"Sure and we both aren't in your biology class." Hikaru said, sarcasms dripping from every word.

"Oh you are?" She asked her nerves growing once more and causing her book bag to fall to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry." She said to no one in particular.

"Haruhi, is the book you're looking for is a red velvet?" Kyoya asked from the opposite corner in which the girl stood.

"How you knew?" She gasped lightly; her diary must be in danger.

"Oh I had taken it away a few days ago." He said coldly knowing she would probably pounce on him if it weren't for the distance.

"You didn't read it, did you?" She asked still weary about her friend taking some private things from her. She shuddered that didn't sound right at all.

"No, I was just keeping it away from some eager hands." He said giving Tamaki the cold shoulder once more; there was no need in mentioning who.

In a matter of a few seconds Haruhi was standing by Kyoya's side, he smirked at her reaction. Suddenly she hit him and he cursed inwardly but grunted out loud. The other boys laughed lightly but shrank away at seeing the evil gleam in Haruhi's eyes. She was in no mood to be mocked or laughed at.

"Eh! Haruhi, my daughter... there is no need to give us that look." Tamaki said shaking in fear for his life.

"Grrr..." There was no need for words, she was pissed royally.

"Umm Haru-chan, how about some treats?" The twins tried their best to protect themselves and their King.

"Give it back!" Haruhi growled at the group for the last time in the night.

**

* * *

The End**

**Review and keep a look out for the rest of the specials!**  
**  
Happy Halloween Everyone!!!**

_**Adri**_


End file.
